Homecoming
by Manya91
Summary: Sequel to "The Transmission" Alice comes home. this will have sexual content, so read at your own risk. also a fair warning, don't read this at work.


_Hello people of the perverted mind! Hehe. Hope you will enjoy this fiction. It sure took me long enough to write it. I've tried something different than I usually do with the paragraphs. I've had some people mention that this reads easier for them, so if you agree let me know, so I will continue writing in this style. This is a continuation (or sequel) of The Transmission. Where Claire picks up on Alice trying to reach Claire. If you haven't read it yet; s/8101253/1/The_Transmission. Enjoy the fiction. And always, don't forget to review. Oh and I still do not own the rights to Resident Evil …. Unfortunately. Trust me, if I did, you'd have more scenes like this in the actual movie_

It had been almost thirteen months when Claire had picked up on the transmission. Thirteen months without other contact. Thirteen months of waiting. Praying for her return. Claire had become insanely worried over the months.

She had become more easily annoyed by others and had a shorter fuse. She had only told K-Mart what was going on. She had confided her fears in the teen. Sharing her worries and doubts. It wasn't for another two long weeks that she had a sign of life. A small sailboat was entering the harbor of Arcadia.

'Claire! You have to come see this!' K-Mart shouted. Claire was in the middle of guiding survivors around the town. 'Can it wait?' but she shook her head wildly. 'You are going to love this' the teen smiled. Claire sighed 'I'm in the middle of something' K-Mart smirked at her 'you want to see this. Don't be a pain in the butt, just come with me'

Claire grunted and said to the group 'I will be back after this. Just meet up with Norman over at the school' she said as she pointed to a building. She walked off with K-Mart all the while trying to get her to say what was up, but to no avail. The teen just kept saying how she would miss her. And how much fun she was going to have.

There were two people who were docking the boat. A man and woman. Claire tried to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum, after all she couldn't be sure it was her. The woman walked over to Claire and she smiled as the features of the woman became clearer. Her dirty blonde hair had turned much darker. But her eyes and smile had stayed the same.

Claire jogged to her partner. She hugged her fiercely and tight. 'You came back' she whispered. a sole tear escaping. 'I told you I was' Alice pulled away slightly, her hand on Claire's cheek, drawing her in closer. 'I missed you' Alice confided as she closed the distance. Claire deepened the kiss instantly, putting every bit of love in it.

They separated after a man coughed lightly. They pulled away, Claire glancing at the intruder. Her mouth dropped in shock. 'I brought you a present' Alice joked. Claire stepped away as Alice loosened the grip on the redhead. She walked slowly towards the man. 'hey kiddo' a deep voice said.

Claire took a sprint and tackle hugged the taller man. He lost his balance and they toppled over. 'Looks like my little sister has gained some weight' the man joked. Claire slapped her big brother lightly on the chest. 'I've gained muscles, not weight., you big jerk' Alice stood back, observing the siblings interact with each other.

Claire rolled off her brother and turned to Alice. 'Where did you find him? I have been looking years for him!' Alice shrugged. 'I basically crashed on the roof of a prison in LA, I found him there'

Chris hummed. 'she got there just in time as well. I was about to go crazy in there' Chris stood up and pulled his little sister up with him. 'From what I've heard, you and Alice have a lot of catching up to do' Chris spoke as he pushed Claire softly to the brunette.

'yeah, like what happened to your hair. I remember it being blonde' Alice chuckled. 'Spending hours in the desert sun can do that to your hair. But I'm actually a brunette' Claire grinned 'Guess all the blonde jokes are invalid now' Alice laughed full heartedly.

'You can still use them for K-Mart' a disgrunted 'hey' came from the, former, smilllig teen. Claire laughed as she embraced Alice. 'lets go home' Claire whispered. She hummed thoughtfully. 'You have a home?'

'Claire' Alice whispered as Claire sucked at her nipple. Claire hummed in response, not letting her lips and tongue leave their sweet deliciousness. Claire left a trail of wet kisses and licks downwards. Alice gasped as Claire's tongue dipped into her folds. Her body arching towards her lover. Claire's named left her lips in a high pitched moan.

Her hands entwining in Claire's hair. She moaned against the wet folds, making circles around her clit, but not touching it. Alice moaned Claire's name again, louder this time followed by a please. Claire didn't listen, instead she continued her slow torture. Kissing her thighs. Nipping softly, soothing with her tongue. Alice was slowly losing it with every flick of Claire's tongue.

'Claire, please' she let out in a long, drawn out moan. She pulled back from teasing the older woman, a groan escaping Alice. 'Yes?' came a sweetly, innocent sounding reply from the redhead. Alice shot her a " are you kidding me " look and Claire grinned. 'Stop teasing. Please. I just want you. Now. No screwing around…'

Claire tilted her head and Alice stopped talking for a second. 'I didn't mean no screwing as in, no sex, I meant screwing as …' Claire bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. 'JUST FUCK ME ALREADY' Alice blurted out, causing Claire to start a giggle fit.

'Claire' Alice warned her, but it was futile. Claire couldn't stop herself anymore. 'This isn't funny Claire. Finish what you started' Claire laughed harder and eventually Alice cracked a smile, even though she was still high and dry. Well, the complete opposite of dry at the moment.

'Come here' Alice said as she motioned for Claire to come face to face. Claire did as she was told, but was thrown on her back by Alice. She straddled her hips. Rocking her own hips forward to stop the redhead giggle. Her technique worked as Claire released a moan instead.

Alice bend forward and kissed Claire passionately as she rocked her hips forward again. Claire gasped in the kiss and caused Alice to smirk. She let her hand wonder over Claire's body, tracing the curves of her breast. Lingering on her firm nipple, feeling the heartbeat under the breast.

Alice broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Claire's. 'You're a weirdo Claire' Alice said with a small smile and another roll of her hips. 'And if you cant keep your crap together then I'm going to make sure I come. Without letting you' she finished with an evil smirk. Love never leaving her eyes. Claire opened her mouth to protest but Alice silenced her with another roll of her hips.

'Stop talking or I'll stop' Claire pushed her hips up for more friction, causing their clits to rub together. A moan escaping both women. Alice was still close from all the teasing Claire had done to her. Alice inhaled sharply when Claire repeated the move.

She moved away from Claire, keeping her back straight, a hand on Claire's hips, keeping her down. She positioned herself so their clits were touching. In Alice's state, she would only need to roll her hips a few times and she'd climax and then she could have her teasing wicked way with Claire. She rolled her hips forward, causing a very heated friction below.

A warmth spread from every nerve end in her body, up to her face. She could feel that she started to sweat lightly and as she rolled her hips again she could feel the implosion starting to begin. Her grip on Claire slackened and she took that as her advantage as she quickly thrust her hips forward, making Alice tumble over the edge.

Alice let out a mix between a grunt and a moan that sounded almost animalistic. Claire bit her lip, getting turned on by the minute watching Alice's orgasm ride out trough her body. She kept thrusting her hips upwards, making her closer to the edge as well. With every thrust she started to breath deeper.

Alice opened her eyes and noticed what Claire was doing. Her eyes were closed and breathing was erratic. She lowered herself on Claire. Her face now perfectly in line with Claire's dripping pussy. She licked her blew on her sensitive parts, watching Claire's reaction.

Her hips rose on their own accord, gasping audibly. So Alice blew again and she was rewarded by the same reaction. She slowly trailed her index finger trough her slick folds. Burning and wet with desire and desperate need. Claire mumbled for Alice to hurry up, but Alice pretended she didn't hear the plea.

She flicked her finger against Claire's clit, a loud and long moan escaping the redheads lips. Alice smirked, repeating her actions. Claire was going mad, getting the pleasure she wants, but taken away from her right away. 'Alice. I'm begging you. Please. I need to come' her words were soft, but loud enough for Alice to hear.

She kissed her clit, seeing the redheads hips rise again. She gave it a flick with her tongue and for a second it seemed like Claire's breathing stopped. Her hands became entangled in Alice's hair, keeping her where she needed her lover most. Alice decided not to tease any longer and inserted two fingers into her dripping centre.

Claire's moan was loud and filled the air around them. The moan echoing in Alice's head. She slowly started to pump her finger in and out of Claire while occasionally giving her clit a flick with her tongue. Claire was breathing hard and her hips were going wild, seeking for more fraction. Alice noticed the want for more and added another finger into Claire.

Pumping her fingers in and out harder. Claire's moans were getting louder. Alice was sure that if the moans would get louder, the town could hear them. Even if Claire's house was pretty much isolated from the rest. 'Alice' she whimpered. 'Please' Alice nipped at the bundle of nerves that she was playing with, making Claire cry out in surprise. Her hips bucking wildly underneath Alice.

Alice hit the spot that was buried deep within Claire and her hips stilled their movement mid-air. A soft scream emanating from the redhead. She sucked on her clit, making Claire's orgasm more intense. As Claire was coming down from her high, Alice dropped kisses all over Claire's body. Slowly working her way up. 'That was hot and intense' Claire sighed, clearly worn by the intensity of the orgasm.

Alice reached her lovers mouth and gave her a long passionate kiss. 'We should definitely do that again soon' Alice chuckled. Claire smiled 'if it means I'll always get a orgasm this good, you bet your ass I will never stop teasing you while we're having sex' Alice glared at Claire and said 'Next time you're teasing me like that. I'm walking out'

Claire laughed heartedly 'yeah right!' Alice raised her eyebrow at Claire. 'I'd like to see you try walk away from me while I'm having my way with you' Claire swiftly threw Alice on her back and kissed and nipped her neck. 'Ready for round two?'


End file.
